


Phil's Fantasy Comes True

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dildos, M/M, Pain, Pain Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Dan has a size kink and a pain kink, and Phil has a fantasy about how to satisfy them





	Phil's Fantasy Comes True

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AgingPhangirl for the beta! Without her eagle eye, many typos would have made it through, including one that would have had Phil bursting into song in the middle of hot raunchy sex, which would have been rather embarrassing for both him and me.
> 
> This fic was written for the @phandomficfests BINGO Fest on Tumblr. This fic satisfied three of the squares on my bingo board all at once: “size kink,” “object penetration,” and “marathon sex.”
> 
>  **Warning:** This fic has some pretty serious kink, including a very very slight hint of bestiality if you’re sensitive about dildos in the shape of non-human penises. You’ve been warned. And, if you’re curious, yes: the toy described in this fic does, in fact, exist. Google it and lose your innocence forever.

That first push into Dan’s body was always the best part, all that tight, wet heat. They always had to use a lot of lube to make sure Dan didn’t get hurt.

“You like that.” It wasn’t a question, but Dan groaned an inarticulate affirmative anyway. “You like how full you are when I’m inside you, how you stretch when I first push inside.”

“God yes,” Dan groaned into the pillow, his ass raised in the air in a desperate quest to get closer to Phil’s cock while his head pressed against the bed. They’d found this was the easiest position for them. Dan reached up and pressed his hands against the headboard to brace himself against Phil’s slow, careful thrust.

“Easy,” Phil breathed when he felt Dan push his hips upward, trying to move further onto Phil’s cock before Phil thought he was ready for that much stretch. Phil put his hands on Dans hips and held him in place, making sure the pace was slow enough. Sometimes Dan got so worked up that he didn’t know what was good for him.

Dan moaned and begged, “More. Please, Phil! I want more!”

“Not yet,” Phil soothed him. “You’ve got to be patient.”

“I don’t want to be patient,” Dan snapped. “I want you in me now!”

Phil slid just a little further inside, making Dan arch his back with a little cry of pleasure. “You know I’m too big for that. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I want it to hurt,” Dan groaned into the pillow. “I want it to hurt just right.” His breath was coming in ragged gasps. “I want to feel your big cock filling me up so much that I ache around you.”

Phil leaned pushed further in, almost all the way now, and this time he was the one letting out a sound of wordless pleasure. “God … you’re so tight! You feel so good around me, Dan.”

“Yes!” Dan cried, arching his body even further so that the top of his head pushed into the pillow and his back was an arc of desperation. “Say my name again, say my name as you fill me up with that huge cock of yours. Say my name as you bottom out inside me. I want to feel you all the way inside!”

Phil made that last slight movement—not quite a slide because there was too much resistance for that, Dan was too tight for that—but that last push that had his hips flush against Dan’s ass as he groaned Dan’s name. Feeling Phil’s pubic hair against his sensitive skin, Dan moaned and wiggled his ass, just a bit, just enough to feel how full he was.

They’d been working on this for months, getting Dan stretched out enough that he could fit Phil all the way inside him. Before that, they’d always had Dan top, or Phil had pushed only a little ways inside Dan’s desperate little hole. At the start, even just the head of Phil’s cock had been enough to stretch Dan in ways that made him writhe in pleasure as he begged for more, even though they both knew he couldn’t take any more, not without hurting himself.

Phil knew Dan had a pain kink, but he didn’t want to actually injure his lover. And if Dan tried to move things along too quickly, he could tear, and neither of them wanted that.

But right now, Dan’s hole was thoroughly lubed and stretched and he felt like heaven around Phil’s cock. Phil waited a moment, just savoring that tight heat, and then he very slowly began to slide back out, getting all the way to the point where only the head of his cock still rested inside before he pushed back into Dan, a little bit faster this time. Still slow, but not quite as slow as the first gentle attempt to let Dan adjust to his size. Just the tiniest bit faster, feeling the friction of Dan’s walls all along the length of his cock. Dan wriggled, trying to move things along, but Phil felt responsible for making sure this was safe for him.

“Jesus Christ, Phil,” Dan begged. “More! Faster! Harder! I want it to hurt! You know how I like it! Give it to me now!”

And Dan’s words finally broke Phil’s control and he thrust into Dan’s body with one hard move, making Dan’s entire body quiver with pleasure. “Yeah,” Dan breathed. “Like that. Again!”

Phil pulled almost all the way out, then shoved all the way into Dan’s body, reveling in the tightness and in the noises Dan was making. “Fuck me,” Dan groaned. “Fuck! Harder! I love how big your cock is inside me!”

Phil set up a steady, hard rhythm now, and he felt himself moving toward a complete loss of control, enough that he said something he normally wouldn’t, something he’d been fantasizing about but had never wanted to suggest, never wanted to pressure Dan. “You like how big my cock is?” he asked Dan as he panted, slamming in and out of Dan’s hole now. “You want something bigger than my cock?”

Dan groaned and nodded against the pillow. His body was soaked with sweat. “Yes! Yes! Anything! Bigger! More!”

“You want me to shove something inside you so big that you’ll feel like it’s splitting you apart?” Phil asked, all inhibitions gone as he approached orgasm. “Something so much bigger than my cock that you’ll barely believe it?” He leaned his head back, imagining Dan riding the toy he’d been fantasizing about, thrusting into that tight hole and imagining it stretched around something bigger than Dan had probably even seen before. The image in his mind was nearly enough to push him over the edge, and he gasped out, “Yeah, gonna fill you up like you’ve never thought possible. Gonna make it hurt so good! Jesus, Dan!” And he felt Dan’s body spasming around him, heard Dan’s deep groans as he came without even having his cock touched, and the sounds and images spurred Phil’s own orgasm as he thrust hard and fast into Dan’s quaking body, filling him with his spunk.

Phil continued thrusting slowly as his body calmed from the extreme high he’d reached. Dan’s hole seemed to be grasping at him, not wanting him to leave, and so they stayed joined, Phil still moving in a lazy way until finally his muscles relaxed and they fell apart, both panting on the sheets.

“Jesus, Phil,” Dan breathed, gazing into his eyes. “That was the hottest thing ever.”

“Yeah?” Phil asked, uncertain if he hadn’t crossed some lines when he’d gotten close to orgasm.

“The things you were saying to me.” Dan closed his eyes, and his expression was pure bliss. Phil thought with a little thrill that maybe he hadn’t gone too far after all.

“Yeah?” Phil asked again. He’d been sure his fantasy was just that: only a fantasy. Not something he would ever actually suggest. “You know I wouldn’t hold you to anything you said at a moment like that, not when you’re that worked up. We both know how it works: you say things during sex that you don’t necessarily actually mean. It’s just … sex talk.”

Dan opened his eyes again and looked at Phil, then licked his lips in what Phil recognized as a nervous gesture. “You talked about filling me up with something bigger. Something so big I’d barely believe it. Do you … do you actually want that? Or was that just … sex talk?”

“Do _you_ actually want that?” Phil asked hesitantly.

Dan closed his eyes again and arched his neck, mouth falling open a little, his lips so wet and soft and wanting. He looked at Phil again and breathed, “Yeah. I really really want that. I want something in me so thick it hurts.”

“I don’t want to really hurt you,” Phil insisted.

Dan shook his head. “I trust you. I know you’ll take care of me so I don’t get hurt except in a good way. The way you know I like. I want to feel that incredible ache of something so big inside me that I can feel it in my whole body. Like the way you feel inside me, but even … even more.” He blushed prettily, so prettily that Phil wanted to kiss him, so he did, lips lingering, tongue dipping out to taste the sweetness of Dan’s mouth.

He pulled away just far enough so that Dan would feel his breath between their moist lips. “I’ve been fantasizing about that,” he admitted.

Dan pulled his head away and looked at Phil with eyes wide. “Really? You … you want that, too?”

“I saw a video of this guy … and he was using this huge dildo … and I thought about putting that into you, about watching you take it and beg for more.”

Dan’s pupils were dilated to the point where Phil could barely see the brown of his irises. “Please?” Dan breathed.

“We can … we can try it,” Phil suggested. “But we would have to work up to it. It’s … it’s really big.”

Dan’s breath sped up. “How big?”

Phil blushed and looked away, turning onto his back so he wasn’t looking directly at Dan anymore. “It was a dildo modeled after a horse’s cock,” he admitted with embarrassment. “It was … it was really thick, and really long.”

Dan got onto his hands and knees and crawled over Phil’s body to look him in the face again. “I want that,” he begged. “I want you to stretch me, as long as it takes, and get me ready so I can take that huge horse’s cock up my ass.” He grinned wickedly. “Does that convince you that I’m on board with this plan?”

Phil stared up into Dan’s face and nodded. “I never wanted to ask,” he admitted.

“Why not?” Dan asked, frowning. “You know I like how big you are, and you know I don’t mind a bit of pain. This sounds perfect.” He leaned down to rub his dick lightly along Phil’s sated body. “Can you feel how I’m getting hard again just thinking about it?”

Phil licked his lips. “I’ll … I’ll order what we need. Like, different sizes of dildos to work you up to it.”

“Do it now,” Dan insisted, climbing off the bed to fetch Phil’s laptop.

Phil laughed. “I think we can both shower and get a bit cleaned up first. It doesn’t have to be done right this second.”

Dan handed Phil the laptop and then lay back on the bed and started slowly jacking his hardening cock. “I want to lay here, with my ass still stretched and full of your come, jacking myself off, while you place the order.” He smiled at Phil. “Is that too kinky for you?”

Phil laughed. “If me wanting to fuck you with a horse dildo isn’t too kinky, then no, I think I can manage this.” He rolled over onto his belly and placed the laptop on the clean pillow they hadn’t used during sex. “I think maybe … the horse dildo … and maybe just one other big one to work you up to it.” He glanced at Dan, who was lying there with his dick fully hard in his moving hand now. “You’re already used to me, and I’m pretty big.”

“Braggart,” Dan teased. Then he added, “I love how big you are. This is going to be amazing.”

 

 

* * *

 

It took a week for the discreetly-wrapped package to arrive in the post. Dan was the one to bring up the packages that morning, and he could barely contain his excitement, even though this particular package had such an obscurely abbreviated return address that he couldn’t be sure it was what he hoped.

“Phil!” he called. “There’s a package for you! And I think I know what it is!”

Phil shuffled into the lounge still wearing his glasses and pajamas, still half-asleep. The post always came too early. “What is it?” he asked.

“Open it up so we can see!” Dan insisted excitedly.

“Oh,” Phil caught on and woke up a bit more. “You think it’s…”

“Yeah,” Dan agreed. “Open it! Let’s see! And if it is … we can go back to bed.”

Phil chuckled. “Right away? Right now?”

“If it is what I think it is, then definitely yes,” Dan replied.

They opened up the package together and found just what Dan had been hoping for inside. Two plastic-wrapped dildos in different colors. The larger one was black with some sort of white swirling spots. Dan assumed it was supposed to look like a horse’s coat. It was shaped oddly, with a sort of flat top instead of the usual conical shape of a dildo’s head. Dan assumed that, too, was some sort of mimicry of a horse. The other dildo was the usual shape in a rather garish shade of blue. The blue one seemed to be about mid-way between the size of Phil’s hard cock and the strange black horse dildo. So Dan unwrapped the blue one and looked eagerly at Phil.

Phil shook his head in amusement. “Can we at least both brush our teeth first?”

 

* * *

 

Phil always started with jacking Dan off, sometimes sucking him for a while, before he started stretching him. It helped relax his muscles, not to mention helping to set the mood. This time, after he’d sucked Dan off for several minutes, he raised himself up on an elbow, still stroking Dan’s cock with his other hand, and looked him in the eyes. “You’re sure you want to try this? It’s going to be bigger than me, so it might hurt a bit.”

“It always hurts a bit,” Dan replied, thrusting up into Phil’s hand. “I’m hoping it’ll hurt a little more. I want to feel it inside me, Phil. Don’t make me wait.”

Phil nodded and lubed up his fingers to start stretching Dan carefully first. “I don’t need that,” Dan insisted. “I’m too worked up already. Just … lube up the toy and start to press it in. I’ll let you know if you need to stop.”

“No,” Phil replied. “That’s too fast. We’re going to work up from where we already are, which means we start with my cock before any of the toys.”

Dan put his hands on either side of Phil’s face and gazed into his eyes. “You know I don’t want this all the time, right? Most of the time, I want it to be just us. I love your cock, and I want it in me all the time. This is just for … once in a while. For play.”

Phil turned his head to kiss Dan’s hand. “I know. But you can’t have my cock in you all the time, because sometimes we have to go to Tesco or have meetings at Google, stuff like that. People might complain.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

Phil leaned down to kiss him. “Yes, I know what you mean. This is just play for sometimes. It doesn’t replace what we usually do … just … push things once in a while when you feel like doing something different.”

Dan said, “Phil?”

“Yeah?”

“Today I feel like doing something different.”

Phil chuckled. “Yeah, I got that impression. But let me get you ready. I know you’re always in a rush, but let me make sure you’re _physically_ ready, okay?”

Dan sighed and said, “Okay, fine. I guess it’s okay with me if you put your fingers and your dick in my ass.” Then they both chuckled. Before Dan had even finished laughing, Phil slid two fingers inside him, cutting Dan’s breath off into a gasp. “Yeah,” Dan breathed, “like that.” Phil smiled at him and knelt between Dan’s legs so that he had his other hand free to stroke Dan’s hard cock while he readied him to eventually take the blue dildo. He added a third finger fairly quickly, because Dan’s body was used to taking Phil’s cock fairly often now, so his muscles had relaxed quite a bit over time.

“I want to make you come first,” Phil whispered. “Get you all nice and loose.”

“But aren’t you going to fuck me first?” Dan asked, confused.

“I’m going to make you come first,” Phil explained, “and then I’m going to fuck you until you come again, and then I think you’ll be relaxed enough to try the new dildo.”

Dan’s breathing was fast when he asked, “When do you get to come?”

Phil grinned. “Oh, I’m going to wait for the grand finale. After I’ve made you come a third time with the new dildo, I’ll fuck your mouth, all exhausted and open and wet for me. How does that sound?”

“Utterly fantastic,” Dan replied, feeling the saliva already gather in his mouth at the thought.

Phil’s hands continued to stroke him, one on his cock and one in his ass, until Dan was gasping with pleasure. “I’m going to come,” he panted.

“Here comes the first one,” Phil whispered against his lips, and then Dan threw back his head as the orgasm hit him. Before he’d even caught his breath, Phil was pushing his legs up and sliding his cock into Dan’s ass, slow and careful as always, but Dan was so loose from the recency of his orgasm that Phil met less resistance than usual. “Just like I thought,” Phil murmured, kissing Dan’s neck, then sucking until he left a mark. “You’re all soft and ready for me.” Dan nodded wordlessly, lost in sensation.

Phil still made sure to make his penetration slow and careful, but Dan was more open to him than usual. He would have to try this trick again in the future—giving Dan an orgasm and then immediately sliding inside—but he knew Dan enjoyed the pressure of the stretch. Just, this time, that would come later, with the new dildo.

He was able to bottom out inside Dan more quickly than usual, and he stroked in and out a few times, watching Dan’s face for signs of pain. He didn’t see any, only signs of pleasure, so he knew his plan was working. He began to speed his thrusts, stroking Dan’s cock until it was back to full hardness. He made sure to swirl his palm against the head of Dan’s cock, the way he knew drove him crazy, and Dan began a steady moaning, thrusting into Phil’s hand and then back onto his dick as if unsure which direction brought him the most pleasure. Phil hitched Dan’s legs up a little further onto his shoulders and fucked him hard and fast, no longer stroking his cock but just bracing himself above Dan so that he could angle himself to hit Dan’s prostate. When Dan threw his head back with his jaw clenched, Phil knew he’d found the right spot, so he tried to hit it again and again with each thrust until Dan was moaning, “It’s too much! Too much!” And then suddenly Dan was arching off the bed so strongly that he actually lifted Phil with him. “Oh my god!” Dan cried as he came. “Oh my god!” Phil continued thrusting into him, more gently now, until Dan seemed to have come down from his high and suddenly all his muscles collapsed and he lay on the bed like a rag doll, his legs sliding down from Phil’s shoulders to lie akimbo on the sheets.

“Turn over,” Phil whispered into his ear, but Dan merely shook his head.

“I don’t have any bones or muscles left in my body,” Dan complained hazily.

“Do you want the blue dildo?” Phil asked with amusement in his voice, knowing what the answer would be.

Dan rolled onto his front, then raised his ass high in the air, leaving his sweaty face pressed against the pillow, hands pressed lightly against the headboard as if in preparation for what was to come. “Please,” he whimpered weakly. Phil slathered the blue dildo thoroughly with lube before pressing it lightly against Dan’s hole. The muscles parted readily, allowing the head to slide in with no resistance at all. When he finally met some slight resistance, where Dan’s muscles had not yet been loosened by Phil’s cock, he pushed very gently. “Yessss,” Dan hissed. “God … more.” Dan’s upper body lay utterly relaxed on the bed, but his thighs trembled as he held his ass up insistently for Phil’s attention.

Phil slid the blue dildo further into Dan’s body, which yielded more easily than he had expected. Apparently, his plan had worked. When Dan’s muscles suddenly tightened, though, Phil stopped pushing forward and backed off a bit, knowing he’d reached Dan’s current limit. They’d gone through this process many times before Dan had eventually been able to take Phil’s cock. Phil rocked the dildo gently in and out, pressing slightly further each time, until Dan’s muscles relaxed again. From that point on, Phil only moved forward in these small, rocking motions, pushing further and further into Dan like the tide coming in, like waves lapping higher and higher onto the sand in slow increments.

“Oh my god, yes,” Dan moaned, adjusting his knees beneath him so that he could raise his ass even higher in the air. “Give it to me. It doesn’t even hurt … I just want more. More more more … please!”

So Phil pressed forward a little more firmly and Dan’s head jerked suddenly on the pillow as he panted and sweat coated his back. Phil stroked one butt cheek soothingly, then pressed the dildo forward a bit more, listening to the guttural sounds Dan was making. He stroked his free hand up along Dan’s sweaty back, feeling the muscles tight there. “Too much?” he asked quietly. But Dan shook his head against the pillow.

“God no!” Dan replied. “Keep going! I want it all the way in me! Go faster!”

“Does it hurt now?” Phil asked with some concern.

“It hurts so good,” Dan replied, still gasping. “I want it to hurt more. Not bad. Just … you know what I like. I want that kind of hurt. Make me not want to sit down for a week.”

Phil laughed lightly, glad that Dan could still joke. It meant he wasn’t really in pain, nothing bad enough to cause injury. Just the kind of pain Dan liked. And he wanted more of it, so Phil obliged him. He slowly pushed the blue dildo further into Dan’s ass, feeling resistance but no tightening of the muscles to indicate that Dan needed him to stop. The resistance was growing, though, because Dan wasn’t used to accommodating something this thick. Phil pushed harder—extremely slowly, but harder, so that the dildo pushed further and further into Dan’s body. Dan wiggled his ass slightly, trying to help push the dildo further into him. “Please,” he was panting over and over again in a voice so breathy Phil could barely hear it. “Please please please.”

When Phil had gotten the dildo as far into Dan’s ass as it would go, he murmured, “It’s all the way in. Do you want me to slide it in and out?”

In answer, Dan braced his hands against the headboard and moaned something that sounded like a yes. Phil could read his body language well enough to know what he wanted. Phil began slowly sliding the dildo in and out of Dan’s body. Every push in was careful and gentle, but as Dan’s muscles began to relax further, Phil found he had to be less and less gentle. Soon, he was thrusting the dildo in and out of Dan’s ass at a vigorous pace, and Dan was grunting with every push forward. Occasionally a semi-intelligible word appeared. “Yes.” Or “god.” Or “please.” Or “more.”

When Phil reached his free hand around to grasp Dan’s dick, he hadn’t even had a chance to make a single stroke before Dan screamed and arched and shuddered, coming harder than Phil had ever seen him before. It seemed to go on for minutes, but time sort of lost all meaning, and then Dan collapsed, twitching, on the bed, making small moaning sounds. He seemed to be saying something, so Phil leaned closer to hear Dan begging, “Get the other one. I can take it. I want it.”

Phil stroked Dan’s sweat-soaked hair and kissed his cheek. “Not today, sweetheart. You’ll need to rest up from this. But eventually. I promise I’ll give it to you when you’re ready.”

“Ready now,” Dan slurred, but Phil knew Dan didn’t know the limits of his own body. His hole would be sore for days after this. And they would probably need to do this another few times before he was ready for the larger dildo, the one Phil had fantasized about seeing disappear into him over and over again.

At the thought, Phil realized he couldn’t wait any longer. He rolled Dan’s completely slack body over onto his back and straddled his chest. “Do you still want me to fuck your mouth?” Phil asked. He knew Dan would probably agree to anything right now, but they _had_ discussed this in advance. He just preferred one last permission before taking his own pleasure.

Dan licked his lips and opened his mouth, pressing weak hands against Phil’s buttocks to pull him closer. When Phil moved up and let the tip of his cock press against Dan’s bottom lip, Dan let his hands fall to the sides and slid his tongue out to light touch Phil’s sensitive skin. He pressed a kiss to Phil’s tip and then let his mouth fall slightly open.

Phil had little control at this point, having held himself back throughout nearly three hours of play. He slid his cock into Dan’s wet, soft mouth and threw back his head at the feeling. He was as hard as he’d ever been, and he had to hold his dick down with one hand to guide it into Dan’s ready mouth. He slid his cock in and out slowly a few times, enjoying the feeling of pushing past the soft pressure of Dan’s open lips, but then he couldn’t hold back anymore and began thrusting in earnest. He knew how much Dan could take—they’d been lovers for years and knew each other’s limits and preferences—so he knew that Dan could control his gag reflex when more alert, but probably couldn’t deal with such deep penetration when he was this dazed and unaware. So Phil kept his thrusts relatively shallow, enjoying the occasional lazy stroke of Dan’s tongue, the occasional bit of suction. But then Dan seemed to rouse slightly, just enough to begin sucking more strongly on Phil’s moving cock, and it was enough. After hours of holding himself back, it was more than enough, and Phil shouted as he came into Dan’s willing mouth, noticing that Dan weakly tried to swallow as much as he could in his utterly exhausted state, but that a significant amount of come still flowed out of his mouth and onto his cheeks and chin.

Phil gently wiped Dan’s face with a corner of the sheet, since his own hands were covered in lube. At the same time, he wiped off his slippery hands, noting that he should definitely throw the sheets in the washing machine when they got up for breakfast (lunch?) so that the bedding would be clean and dry enough to use tonight.

And then he stopped thinking at all as he dropped down to lie by Dan’s side on the bed. His breath was gradually slowing, but that had still been the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He couldn’t wait until they could use the larger dildo, though he knew they would need to work up to that. It really was a huge thing, larger around than his fist or forearm. He felt a shiver run through his body at the idea of shoving that monster in and out of Dan’s stretched asshole, at the sounds of mingled pleasure and pain he expected to hear while he did so. Dan would love it—he knew Dan would. They just had to work him up to that point.

 

* * *

 

Despite Dan’s nearly constant begging, they worked with the blue dildo several times before Phil was willing to try the horse one. For one thing, the shape of the horse dildo was such that it couldn’t be eased gently into Dan’s entrance. The top was not tapered but wide, and so the initial entrance would be a shock. He would have to relax Dan extremely well before they could even try it. He hadn’t been willing until tonight, but now they had wet and dry towels beside the bed, copious amounts of lube, older sheets on the bed, and plenty of time … and Phil was willing to try.

“Don’t make me come so many times this time,” Dan begged, but Phil was adamant.

“We have to make sure you’re as relaxed as possible, and the best way to do that is to make you come.”

“Only twice, then? Just … before the blue dildo and then _with_ the blue dildo? Then I’ll be all loose and you can slide the new one in right away.” Dan gazed at him pleadingly.

Phil kissed him softly. “Okay. We’ll try it. But if it hurts too much, you have to tell me. Because if you let yourself get injured, then we won’t try it again. You have to promise to tell me if it hurts in a bad way, like you might tear. Promise?”

Dan nodded. “We’ll try. If it’s too much, I promise. We’ll be safe.” Apparently, the threat of not trying again was enough to make him desperate to cooperate.

After Phil had given Dan his first orgasm, they worked up to the blue dildo, as they’d done quite a few times now, and Dan took it fairly easily. Not without pain, but without his muscles tightening up like they had the first time, and without presenting as much resistance. Phil could push the dildo into Dan’s ass with a firm pressure without worrying about damage. The first push was always slow and careful, and Dan’s muscles always resisted at first, but they also always relaxed slowly as the dildo was pushed in and pulled out several times.

Now that it wasn’t as difficult, Dan preferred to kneel on his hands and knees so that he could hang his head down and watch Phil’s hand on the dildo as it appeared and disappeared. Phil told him he might have to put his lower body on the bed this first time with the horse dildo, to make it easier, since they’d found that the least painful, easiest position for them when they first experimented with anal sex.

As the blue dildo slid in and out of Dan’s body, Phil reminded himself that this dildo was larger than his own dick, that Dan had at first not been able to take either, and now he could take both fairly comfortably. Again, not without pain, but without any pain he didn’t _enjoy_. He couldn’t wait until Dan could take the horse dildo the same way. The thought sent another thrilled shiver of anticipation through him.

“I’m ready,” Dan panted impatiently. “Make me come so we can try the other dildo.”

Phil stroked Dan’s ass cheek and said gently. “Not yet. Not yet. Don’t you like watching my hand on the dildo?”

Dan nodded.

Phil explained, “You won’t be able to do that with the horse dildo. Not this first time. You’ll need to put your upper body on the bed so your ass is high in the air for me, so that I don’t hurt you too much. So if you want to keep watching, let’s do this for a while more.”

“I don’t need to watch. I just want to come. I want that huge dildo. I want it in my ass. You know you want it, too. You’ve been fantasizing about if for ages—you told me so. Don’t you want to shove it in me and watch me take it?”

Phil knew Dan was just trying to work him up so that he’d move more quickly, and it was definitely working. So maybe it was time to make Dan come so they could both get closer to what they wanted. He slowed the pace of his thrusts with the blue dildo, then carefully reached around to grasp Dan’s cock. “You won’t be able to watch the horse cock this time,” he apologized, but then he started to rapidly speed the rhythm of both his hands. “But maybe next time we can do it in front of a mirror so you can see everything.” At the thought, Dan came suddenly with a wail.

Not waiting for Dan to recover, Phil pushed Dan’s head down onto the pillow, raising his hips at the same time, and then reached for the horse cock dildo they’d left by the side of the bed, already covered with lube. He coated it with a bit more lube, just to be sure, and then did what he and Dan had discussed in advance: he pressed the head of the giant dildo against Dan’s hole and began to press.

Dan grunted in discomfort but didn’t struggle. He’d known this would be uncomfortable, but they both knew it would be worth it. They’d talked about it extensively beforehand. They’d even read up about it on the Internet. Phil pressed a bit harder, and he felt Dan’s emotional struggle. His muscles were relaxed by the two orgasms he’d had in fairly rapid succession—his asshole was stretched fairly well by the blue dildo—but this was an entirely different challenge. He was trying to stay physically relaxed while his brain told him to flee from imminent pain.

Phil massaged the cheek of Dan’s ass with his free hand, pushed hard, harder, harder … and suddenly the top of the dildo popped inside the tight ring of Dan’s asshole. Dan cried out in pain and grabbed tightly onto both sides of the pillow under his head. “Oh Jesus,” Dan breathed, and Phil could hear tears in the sound.

“Should I stop? Pull it out?” Phil asked urgently.

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Dan growled. “Just … give me a minute.” His breathing was slow and hard, as if he was trying to control himself. Every muscle in his back was visible and his legs quivered.

“You have to relax,” Phil reminded him softly, stroking his free hand along Dan’s straining back. “Think of how much you want this. Think about getting to watch yourself in the mirror, watching me fucking you with this giant dildo, watching me make you take it.”

Dan heaved a deep breath and relaxed noticeably. “Yeah,” he said, his voice husky. “I want that.” He grasped both sides of the pillow tightly with his hands and said, “A little deeper now.”

“Are you sure?” Phil asked. “Remember our deal.”

“I’ll stop you if it hurts too much, but I want this. You know I want it. And I want it to _hurt_. But I’ll tell you if it’s too much.”

Phil nodded, though he knew Dan wouldn’t be able to see him, and pushed the huge dildo a bit further into Dan’s ass. It was tough going. He hadn’t realized how much of a leap it would be between the blue dildo and this one, but this clearly challenged what was even physically possible for Dan, at least right now. Maybe they should have worked up to it more slowly. Maybe they’d been hasty. Maybe Dan was really going to get hurt.

“More,” Dan’s voice rumbled from where his head lay pressed against the pillow. “Please. More.”

Phil pushed again, feeling considerable resistance and hearing Dan grunt in pain. But Dan was asking for this, and Phil trusted him to keep their deal. Which meant the pain Dan currently felt was pain he wanted, pain he _enjoyed_ , and that thought let Phil relax a bit. He looked at Dan’s asshole, stretched tight around the girth of the black-and-white dildo, and it was everything he had imagined.

“Do you like this gigantic horse cock in your ass?” he asked Dan, and Dan groaned into the pillow. “Tell me,” Phil demanded. “Do you like it? Does it hurt? Do you like it even though it hurts?”

Phil saw Dan’s ass muscles clench then relax again, and he was able to push the dildo in a bit further. “I like it _because_ it hurts,” Dan admitted, sounding absolutely wrecked. “It hurts so good, you can’t even imagine. It’s the best thing I’ve ever felt. I want more.” Phil didn’t move immediately, and Dan begged, “Please, Phil, more!”

So Phil pushed on the dildo, and this time it slid more easily. Perhaps Dan’s begging had opened him up more. It slid in another inch or two, and Phil licked his lips watching the movement, watching that hole stretch and slide around the slick horse cock dildo. He pushed again, and Dan’s internal muscles fought the progression of the dildo, but the dildo won the battle, sliding deeper. Dan grunted again, and his whole body writhed. “That’s so…” he broke off into a moan. Phil pushed again, and the dildo slid in even further. “So fucking fantastic.” Dan’s entire body writhed again and he whined, “More. More more more!” Phil pushed the dildo further into Dan’s ass, not exactly ignoring the resistance but trusting that Dan would tell him if he went too far or too fast. Thus far, Dan seemed to be loving it. Phil kept pushing, and it seemed like the dildo went on for miles, because there was still more of it to thrust into Dan.

“How does it feel?” Phil asked, pulling the dildo out slightly and then pushing in again. Dan shivered, so Phil did it again.

“God, it’s so huge. It feels like it’s so far inside me it’s going to come out my throat, like it’s filling my entire body. How much more is there?” Dan’s voice was rough and husky, like an animal’s voice instead of a human’s.

“About two inches. Just two more inches,” Phil replied quickly.

“Do it,” Dan insisted. “Do it now. All of it.” He arched his back so that his ass stood up even higher, and Phil did as he said. “Ah!” Dan cried out. “Yes!” He tossed his head for a moment on the pillow, then rasped, “Is that all of it?”

Phil looked down at his hand holding the base of the dildo, which now rested against the outer edge of Dan’s hole. “That’s all of it.”

“Hold it still,” Dan grunted. “Let me … I want to try to fuck myself on it first.” So Phil held the dildo in place, and Dan moved his hips slightly back and forth while Phil watched the huge silicone toy slide in and out of Dan’s hole.

“Oh Jesus,” Phil breathed.

“You like it, too, don’t you?” Dan asked, and at first Phil just nodded, forgetting that Dan couldn’t see him.

Then he replied in a near whisper, “Yes. It’s … just like I imagined.”

“Except you wanted to shove it in and out of me, right?” Dan asked, his voice recovering some of its strength. “Well, that’s what I want you to do.”

“Are you sure?” Phil asked, eyeing his hand on the base of the dildo, the painfully stretched skin of Dan’s asshole.

“You’re fucking right I’m sure,” Dan growled. “Give it to me, Phil. Give it to me hard! I want it!”

Phil slowly pulled the huge thing out of Dan, almost all the way out until that flat head was just inside him, and then pushed it slowly back in. Dan groaned the entire time the dildo was sliding back into him—one long, drawn-out sound of pleasure and pain. “Again,” he demanded. “Again and again and again!”

Phil repeated the action, pulling the dildo almost entirely out of Dan’s body and then pushing it back in a little faster this time. Dan cried out, but it didn’t seem to be a bad thing, so Phil did it again, a little faster this time. And then again, a little faster. Dan’s body took it a little easier each time, but it was never completely smooth. His body always fought the intrusion, but that seemed to be part of what Dan enjoyed about it. Another few thrusts, speeding up, and Dan was sobbing. “God, it’s so huge,” he managed between sobs. “It’s so fucking huge inside me, like it’s dragging my whole body every time it moves.”

“Again?” Phil asked uncertainly.

“A few times,” Dan asked in a voice ruined by crying. “A few times, fast, while you jack my cock, and I’m going to come so hard my brains will explode.”

So Phil reached around and gingerly took hold of Dan’s cock, which felt so hard it was like marble, if marble was hot and throbbing in his hand. He didn’t squeeze, because he knew Dan didn’t want to come until the dildo was actively thrusting in and out of him, so Phil began thrusting the dildo as fast as he could, pushing past the resistance in Dan’s body, sliding out and thrusting strongly inside again, and he grasped Dan’s cock and stroked it in the same rhythm until Dan’s entire body seized, freezing the dildo inside him so that Phil couldn’t move it, and his cock throbbed in Phil’s hand, but no sound emitted from his choked throat. His entire body went entirely rigid for a long moment as his cock pumped out pulse after pulse of come, more than Phil would have thought possible, and then his muscles began to relax all at once.

Phil caught him quickly, not wanting Dan to collapse in a way that might hurt him, given the huge dildo shoved so far into his body. He gently helped Dan lie down on his side, practically unconscious, and then as slowly as possible, he removed the dildo. It took a long time, because he didn’t want to move too quickly and hurt Dan, but eventually the entire thing was free, and Phil dropped it onto one of the towels they’d left on the floor.

When he’d imagined this in his fantasies, he’d expected to be so worked up that he would be on the edge of orgasm after this performance, but instead he just felt extremely close to Dan, because they’d just shared something more intimate than he had expected it to be. He spooned up behind Dan, smoothing his soaking wet curls away from his sweaty forehead and whispered, “I love you.” Maybe next time he’d be desperate to come after that—hell, he almost certainly would! But this first time … this felt like such an intense experience that they’d been through together, and it had required such trust on both sides … all he felt was love and gratitude.

Dan stirred slowly and turned onto his side facing Phil with a lazy smile, his eyes still closed as if he were on the verge of sleep. “Thank you for fucking me with a giant horse cock,” Dan murmured with a lopsided grin, which made Phil laugh.

“You’re welcome,” Phil chuckled.

“I’ll give you the biggest orgasm ever to thank you once I’m able to move again,” Dan promised, his eyes still closed, body still limp.

“I’ll hold you to that,” Phil said, and then reached over to kiss Dan’s lips gently.

“And I love you, too, you know,” Dan said sleepily, obviously worn out by the evening’s activities.

“I know,” Phil told him, then did a minimum amount of clean-up, trying not to disturb Dan too much, before pulling the duvet up over both of them and pulling Dan close while he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This is by far the raunchiest, kinkiest fic I've ever written. If you're looking for more like this, you probably won't be interested in the rest of my fics. But if you're interested in some stuff more focused on plot and characterization, with the occasional bit of fluffy nothingness, check out my list here on AO3.


End file.
